A Friend in need is a Friend indeed
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: (For FlameSolaria99's challenge) Nadia is keeping a huge bad news behind her and Chris is trying to get her to tell him what is up with her. Will she finally crack up and tell him or be cold and hostile?


**A Friend in need is a Friend Indeed**

**Hey guys. I'm here with FlameSolaria99's challenge on Friendship stories, maybe adding a little romance. I've gotta admit, at times when I'm writing this, I like to cringe for no good reason. Maybe because I'm not really used to this. Oh well, eventually I will get use to it. I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing minus Nadia**

* * *

"Go now Orion!" a blond boy yelled with full of spirit as his bey started to glow dark pinkish aura. "Barnards Loop!" He called the special move and the winter constellation bey's bit beast came out, pounced on the mermaid that was his opponent and defeating it. The maroon beyblade jumped back to it's owner as the boy triumphantly smiled

A royal blue haired girl slides down and grabs her bey, emotionless as if she didn't either win or lose. "Congrats Blondie" She said monotonously, "You finally defeat me" Her icy blue eyes was soulless as she turned to leave

The blond Winter blader raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem like it was a true win at all. Had she been holding back? Before the girl walked any further, he grabbed her wrist, which made her face him. "What's wrong with you Nadia?" He asked, "You've been like this since yesterday"

"It's none of your business" The bluenette, or now known as Nadia said coldly as she pulled back her hand from his grasp, "It has nothing to do with you Chris. So beat it"

"But it is _my_ business if my friend is in trouble" He retorted with a stubborn tone, "You gotta tell me what's been going on. I can help" He said, suddenly earning a really harsh glare from the girl

"Oh really?!" She yelled outrageously, "If you can do that, then maybe you can bring Tyson back for me!" Her eyes welled with tears as if she was about to have a meltdown. She quickly turned and muttered, "Just leave me alone" before running off. Chris looked dazed. What did she mean by that?

* * *

"Mmm... Burger!" A red head said as he licked his lips hungrily on the Monday afternoon. The cafeteria buzzed busily like every lunch break. Friends talked to each other about the lessons, assignments and the teachers that day. But for this redhead, his burger is his priority for now

The three colored haired boy next to him couldn't agree more. He quickly dug in his steak. "Hey Ginga, I challenge you to see who's the fastest eater!" He challenged as the Pegasus wielder smirked

"It's on Masamune!" He exclaimed back as the two quickly eat their lunches. The Greek bluenette just laughed at their little race as the he looked at the blond blader

Chris spaced out, staring at nothing while thinking back what happened yesterday. _'If you can do that, then maybe you can bring Tyson back for me!'_ Her yell was still ringing in his head. What does she mean by bringing Tyson back?

"Yo! Chris!" A voice called and whistled, "Earth to Blondie, Earth to Winter boy! Wake up!"

The Orion wielder snapped out of it and glared at the Greek boy. "What is it?! And do you really have to call me that King?"

King just shrugged and drank his water. "Maybe. It's what Dia usually calls you anyway. So what'cha thinking about?". Chris simply rolled his violet eyes and looked down. Suddenly it dawned King on what's going on. "Did you just have a fight with Nadia?" He asked

"Howdidyouknowthat?!" The violet eyed boy asked and instantly covered his mouth with his left hand. Busted!

Ginga and Masamune paused their eating contest and looked at him with looks that say, _'Duh! We know it!'_. "I knew it!" Ginga said with an accusing finger and fake accusing tone, "You did just fight with her!"

Masamune gave Chris the phony sad face and dramatically wipe off his phony tears. "Shame on you young man!". The three boys laughed out loud as the blond groans and buried his face in his hands. They seriously need to stop bugging him

King then cleared his throat and asked, "So what kind of fight did you get in now?"

Chris sighed and stabbed his fork to the salad. "Nadia has been acting strange lately and she won't tell me why. Then yesterday she yelled at me about Tyson" He explained. "Girls can be such a fickle"

The Autumn blader scratched his red hair and looked around. "Now that you mentioned that guy, I hadn't seen him since Saturday. Wonder where he's gone to" He said as the other two nodded. This made the Winter blader realize something. Last he saw the black haired boy was Saturday, where Nadia is all alright. And what happened on Sunday...

"You know, I think you should apologize to her" Masamune suggested. "Maybe she just don't wanna talk about her problems and you've pushed her button yesterday. But I hadn't seen her since this morning. I think she skipped class"

Well that was going way too far. Not in a million years would the Amphitrite blader ever skip classes. Chris stood up and quickly ran. "Hey Chris! Where are you going?" King asked. But the seventeen year old blader was out of earshot and sight already

* * *

He walked around the garden and let out another depressed sigh. He searched the whole building already and no sign of his blue haired friend. She really knows how to be hidden huh?

Suddenly a sob was heard behind a big tree which made Chris turned to the source. Nadia was there, hugging her knees and crying her guts out in her hands. She was holding her usual baby blue iPhone in her right hand

"Nadia?" Chris called as the royal blue haired girl looked up. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her face was tear-stained. He looked at the girl who he had thought would never cry

"What do you want?" Nadia asked coldly as she looked the other way, not wanting anyone to know that she was crying over something. She was known as one of the most fierce girls in the whole Academy. And it'll be a shock if she ever cry

"I just want to know if you're ok"

"Well I am. Just got a little flu" The girl sarcastically responded and put her iPhone into her pocket

Chris sat next to her and frowned with her answer. "Dia please don't lie to me. I know something's been bothering you, but you really gotta tell me"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

His answer surprised her. Did he just say it out loud or what? The icy blue eyed blader wiped the tears off her eyes and weakly smiled at him. "I guess you're right" She finally answered lowly. "I haven't been treating you fairly since yesterday have I?"

"That's alright..."

"No! It's not" She responded, "I got my own problems but I pull it all onto you and outburst on you. The reason I've been moody yesterday was not because of you. You were just trying to show me that you care, and I was blind not to see that"

"Well why were you mad?" He asked. Nadia cried all over again and let her hair cover her face. She gave the baby blue iPhone to the boy and he read at what was texted on the headline of the online newspaper she was reading. The title said all of it: **A 17 YEAR OLD BOY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!**

"Tyson is the victim apparently" She stuttered as her tears flooded her eyes more like an unstoppable broken dam. "I can't believe it at first. But I received a call from the doctor, asking if I am Nadia and told me the news"

Her cries hurt him as much as it hurt her. He wouldn't expect one of his friend is suffering. He pulled her into a warm embrace and let her cry while he stroked her silky blue hair. "It'll be alright Nadia" Chris cooed as the bluenette's cry was still heard. "Everything's gonna be ok. Don't worry"

"No it won't Chris" She sobbed, "I've lost my brother, the only family I have left! How could I get over this? This is just too much"

Chris gave her a warm smile, "Everything's alright, for the best things are yet to come. Remember I'll always be there for you"

Nadia stopped crying and smiled, knowing that the Orion wielder is gonna keep his words, no matter what. "Thanks Chris. And I hope you will keep your promise" She whispered, making the boy smiled even wider

"Don't worry. I will"

* * *

**There you have it. Man I nearly cried myself. Sorry if it is crappy. Please don't hate me and have a great day!~ R&R!~**


End file.
